In for example a circuit breaker, it is desired to disconnect the circuit breaker, after it has been brought into an open position. To this end, a mechanical connector is arranged in the fixed electrode rod such that the electrode rod can be taken apart into two portions and achieve a disconnected state.
As such circuit breakers are typically intended for high voltages, one needs to ensure, that any transition resistance is minimized. Therefor, the known mechanical connectors have a cavity on one end and a second portion with a cross section corresponding to the shape of the cavity. The second portion is slid into the cavity to connect both portions and electrical contact is achieved via the circumference, which is, considering the electrical fields and current, the optimal path to minimize any transition resistance.
However any heat present in one of the mechanical connector parts is difficult to transfer to the other connector part, as the contact area at the circumference is rather small.